


Heaven

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Losing each other, Love Confessions, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: When Dean finds out about Castiel's deal with the Empty, he's furious. Other things surface as well. Secrets, desires and feelings. Who's going to fall first?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	1. Good boys go to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame Julia Michaels for this. Her song "Heaven" replays in my head all day among with Destiel and I couldn't resist so... enjoy!

> _Love's my religion but he was my faith_  
>  _Something so sacred so hard to replace_  
>  _Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_

Dean couldn't believe what was happening; the angel had just admit it the Empty would take him the moment he felt even the slightest happy. That made the elder Winchester furious. He felt hot anger boiling inside him.  
"Sam. Jack. Both of you. Out. I need to speak with him." Sam exchanged a worried glance with Jack and nodded. "We're... gonna be in the war room. Not far. I'll be hearing everything" he stated before he walked away with the Nephilim.  
Dean tried to calm down, his hands were shaking. Castiel was staring at him intently. "I had no choice, Dean. It was me or Jack. I couldn't... I couldn't lose him again..."  
Dean took in a breath and slowly approached Cas. "That's the angel I know and love... always choosing the stupid choice... did it ever occured to you what might happen next? How we might feel? Sam and Jack? Me?"  
Castiel tilted his head, confused. "What - What are you talking about?"  
"What am I - yeah. Now you play it all innocent?" Dean rolls his eyes, approaching the angel even more. "You never learn, do you? You never realised that, to me, you're more than a hammer. More than a weapon. More than even a fuckin' friend. You're family, Cas. And even more than that." The hunter held the angel's hands into his own. He smiled softly. "Yet, there you're, always doing the stupid thing. Always. Never thinking about yourself. Did you ever thought that we might care for you more than you care about yourself?"  
Cas was so confused. He couldn't understand what that little speech came from. He squinted his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Dean's hands against his own.   
"Dean..." he muttered. "I appreciate the kind of feelings you've for me. I know Sam loves me as a brother as well and Jack sees me as a father figure and I... I see him as my own son and you..." The angel blushed, looking down. Then his eyes raised and stared deep into Dean's. "When it comes to you, I know nothing. You're so complicated, such a confusing human. But I... learned to read you. I fell... for you, Dean. Literally and figuretively. I think... what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Dean Winchester. And all those feelings..." Castiel pulled his hands away, setting a distance between them, his eyes wide and pleading. Dean noticed the angel's pupils were dilated. Fuck.  
"Castiel" Dean held onto his hands tighter and pulled him closer. Their mouths were inches apart. "The angel who loved humanity." Dean leaned and gently pressed their lips together.

> _All wrapped in one he was so many sins_  
>  _Would have done anything, everything for him_  
>  _And if you ask me I would do it again_

"You're heaven" Dean whispered against his lips, holding his face. "When I imagine myself happy, it's with you. I'm sorry we wasted so much time..."  
Cas let himself get lost into the kiss before he abruptly pulls back. "Please... I'll die if you keep kissing me..."  
Dean snorted and pulled Cas against his body, closer, their noses touching. "Nobody's gonna ever take you away from me. Not Empty, Billie or friggin' God himself. I'm going to fight everyone and everything to be with you. We'll find a way. And certainly not a solution which ends up with you being a martyr. Is that clear?"  
Cas nods slowly. "Yes. I understand"   
That caused Dean to smirk. "Good. Now... how about we make up for the lost time hm?"


	2. Bad boys bring heaven to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a 2 chapter thing but if you want more... lemme know!  
> xoxo

Dean grabbed the angel by the napel of his trenchcoat and kissed him harder, their bodies colliding. Fuck; feeling him so close was a dream coming true. He pushed Cas against the map table and sat him on it, opening his legs and getting between them. The angel wrapped them around the hunter's middle, trapping him there. "You know some dirty tricks, don't you?" Dean smirks and leaves a mark under his collarbone. "I can't believe I'm having you... I just can't..." The angel left a broken moan. "Dean... what you do to me..."   
They kept kissing for some time, their lips locked together; Cas was holding onto Dean like he was his anchor.   
"Guys, did you finally made up - oh. Um."  
Sam swallowed and blinked, eyeing at his brother, then at Cas, then at his brother, then at Cas, back and forth, back and forth...   
"Sam? Is everything alright?" Jack walked into the room as well, confused as why Sam was taking so long.  
Dean hid his face on Cas' neck, groaning. "Guys. We're in the middle of something here?"  
Sam snickered and nodded. "We see... C'mon Jack, your daddies have some work to do" Jack seemed confused. "That's how humans make up? That's fancinating"  
"That's it!" Dean growls and grabs Cas' hand, dragging him upstairs. "You know what? You're assholes. Both of you" he stated loud enough, so both men heard him.   
While in his room's safety, Dean locked the door and sighed. "Look I... if I knew I would have planned it better... I mean... we could possibly be on a drive in my car and-"  
"Shh..."Castiel whispered and stroked Dean's face. "It's perfect Dean. It's just perfect. I don't care if we have intercourse tonight I don't care... I'm glad you know... and I'm happy that I also know you love me and want me... thank you." he leaned and kissed him deeply.  
Dean smirks. He kisses harder and filthy and gently lays him on the bed. He starts by taking off the trenchcoat and throwing it away. Then, he opens the buttons of the angel's shirt one by one, kissing the revealed skin. Castiel was writhing and moaning beneath him, a view Dean and his cock both enjoyed.  
Dean opens the drawer and finds the angel handcuffs. "I've an idea. The Empty can't take a human, can it?"  
Cas huffs and shakes his head; his chest has a beautiful red color. "No... why? What's on your mind?"  
Dean winks and attachs one cuff on his own hand, then the other on Cas'. "There. Now it won't be able to take you - at least not without get through me first"  
Cas takes in a breath and strokes Dean's face. He kisses him and tugs at his shirt. "Take it off..." he growls.  
Soon they're both naked; Dean can't stop admiring the beautiful expanse of Castiel's body; because it was his body now. He kissed every inch of him, his chest, his nipples, his neck, his toned stomach... when he reached his beautiful cock, Dean hesitated for a moment. It had been a while since he was so close to another man's dick and he was a bit of self consious. Would Cas like it? Would he do okay? Would he be able to swallow? Hundreds of questions filled his mind but Dean shook them all with his head. He blanked his mind and concentrated on the moment and Cas. He leaned and licked a long stripe up the angel's dick, from the base to the head. Cas gasped. "Have you ever done something like this before, angel?" Dean asks, biting his lip as he noticed the way Cas was tugging at the sheets. Cas shook his head.  
"The reaper didn't do anything like that to me... she just... rushed to... the main act." Dean hums. "I see. But the point is... foreplay is also sex, y'know. While you want to pleasure another one... you should start by touching and kissing and just that. Sometimes waiting increases the pleasure and the agony" Dean whispers while he kisses the angel's loving hipbones. "You know what I wanna do to you Cas? Do you even imagine how long I wanted to have you like this?" he swallows the head and moans around him; the angel tasted like heaven. Dean closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment; tried to memorize the texture, the taste, the touch, the feeling of Cas' dick inside his mouth. He tried to process the fact that he had Cas' dick, the angel's, not some random dude's, in his mouth. But he couldn't. He thought he'd open his eyes and it'd be a dream. A delicious wet dream, per se.   
"Dean I can't - I mean I can't... Dean I think..."   
And suddenly his delicious juices errupted into Dean's mouth, some of it spilling out of his mouth and down hsi chin. Dean swallowed and wiped the come back into his mouth. He moaned. Fuck, Cas tasted better than any guy he had ever been with in his life.  
"That felt so good. Thank you Dean" Cas whispered smiling, his eyes drooping a little. He seemed like he was about to sleep but apparently... angels don't sleep.  
Dean giggles as he gets between Cas' legs once more and kisses his jawline. "Dude. You never ever thank a man for giving you a blowjob. Even if it's your boyfriend or lover or even husband. You just... don't. It's weird."  
Cas tilts his head, confused. "Why?"  
Dean hums and sucks some stubble between his teeth. "Because it sounds like you're thanking me for my service"  
Cas pouts. "I'd never imply you're a prostitute, Dean. I know what is happening at this very moment is for both our pleasure and I -"  
Dean shuts him up with a kiss. "Shit, you're killing the mood, man"   
They make out for a while and Dean gently pushes a finger in Cas' anus. "Is that okay? Or you'd like to do it?"  
Cas shakes his head. "I'd very much liked it if you were the one doing...it Dean. Nothing would give me bigger pleasure than having you inside me"  
Fuck. Dean bites his lip hard, shivering. "I love it when you talk to me like that"  
He kissed him gently, his finger soon turned two and Castiel was opened up enough to take more than four fingers. The hunter opened Cas' legs wider and swallowed. "Is a condom necessary? I'm not going to get some angelic STD, am I?"   
Cas giggles, getting the joke. "We angels don't get sick. So we'll be good"  
Their hands still cuffed together, Dean entangled their fingers together and moved the other arm of Cas' above his head, pinning it there. He hoped Cas wouldn't take that as overpowering or a threat.   
Castiel gasped and bit his lip. Most of his existence, he had power over most things in his life; he could control his urges, his needs, his powers, people, other angels... other humans. He could heal. He was feeling powerful, yet humble. But with Dean... he felt like he could be powerless. He felt like he could submit all his possesions, his life, his control, his power, his body, to this mere human. To other angels, Dean was nobody. To Castiel though... Dean was everyone and everything.  
"What are you thinking of?" Dean whispered; Cas' face seemed neutral and thinking. The hunter kissed his nose and smiled softly as he swiftly moved inside him slowly,as to not hurt him.  
Cas shakes his head, smiling softly as well. "Just you. Nothing else..." he leans up and kisses Dean deeply. Dean bottoms down and moans as he feels his dick getting squeezed between Cas' walls. "Fuck.. so tight... so good..."   
Dean moved inside him gently, feeling his sides being wrapped between Cas' thighs. His eyes were locked on Cas', who was whispering soft things so only Dean could hear.   
Soon Dean's moves turned erratic; he couldn't hold back anymore. God, when was the last time he ever had sex? Ages ago. And he finally, f i n a l l y, he got to get this; Cas, his Cas, his angel, laid beneath him, letting him taking care of him like this.   
"I'm about to... fucking come Cas, son of a- shit. Cas I'm about to fucking come. Can I come inside of you please?"  
Cas was so pleasured he wasn't even sure Dean spoke. When his human asked again, Cas said that yes, it'd be okay to come inside of him, even if he wasn't sure what this might mean. He felt some hot liquid inside him, his lower parts squeezing and then all he could feel was emptiness; hot mess and empty. Next thing he remembered was a hot palm on his dick, stroking it, squeezing it, , driving him over the edge... He felt Dean's hips slowly moving all while he was jerking him off... And then Cas came, inside Dean's palm, gasping, groaning his human's name...  
Dean pulled out of him and laid on top of him, almost crashing him. He whipped his palm on the sheets while giggling and kissing Cas' neck. He just spent a few moments eyeing him, observing him; the angel's body was littered with marks Dean would be proud to call his. His neck had also a little mark which Dean would show off with a wicked grin on his face, not even feeling sorry about it.  
"That felt amazing" Cas whispered, almost audible. "I love you Dean"   
Dean grinned and nodded, kissing his forehead. "Love you too, Cas. Sorry it took me so long"  
Suddenly, the wall in front of them opened and a black shadow or smoke appeared in front of them. Cas stood up, tugging Dean along; none of them seemed to be bothered that they were totally naked. "You came"  
"So do you, aparently" The Empty snickered; it had Meg's meatsuit. "Hey Clarence. It finally happened, didn't it? Your little demon friend here begged me to let you at least have this before I take you but... it's time. C'mon. And don't bother wear clothes 'cause... nobody's gonna watching. C'mon"  
Dean shook his head. "He's not going anywhere."  
"Dean?" Cas turned at him, eyes wide and curious and pleading. The Empty smirked. "I'm sorry... what was that?"  
"I said he's not coming" he raised their joined hands. "You take him, you take me. And we both know it's not allowed to take a human so... he stays. Unless you wanna stay awake forever"  
The Empty frowned, the expression deforming Meg's pretty face. "A deal is a deal. He gave himself for the kid. I can go and take him instead-"  
"No! Shut up and listen! We know how to make you sleep but Cas stays. Jack stays. If we don't make it... you come and get me. The Winchester. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"  
The Empty smirks, eyeing Dean up and down. "Hm. You know how to negotiate, boy. It's a deal. The last I'm doing with you." The Shadow dissapears and Dean let's out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. They return to bed. "What did you just did?" Cas asked, hugging Dean, who huffed. "I lied, that's what I did. Remember what I told you once? We people, when we want something really bad, we lie." Castiel smiled at the fond memory.  
"We don't know how to make it sleep. Yet. But we will. That's all it wants" Dean whispers.   
Cas leans and presses his lips against Dean's. "You're the most selfless, the most adoring, the most idiotic human ape I've ever had the honor to meet"  
Dean giggles and kisses him back. "I'm flattered."


End file.
